Recently, an information terminal apparatus such as a personal computer or a server and a telecommunications apparatus such as an internet router or optical communication are required to process mass data at high speed so that an increase in the speed and frequency of an electric signal has taken place. Accordingly, with regard to a laminate for a printed wiring board to be used for these apparatuses, a decrease in a dielectric constant and a decrease in a dielectric loss tangent are required in order to cope with a demand for high frequency. In particular, a decrease in a dielectric loss tangent is required. In order to meet these demands, a fluororesin, a cyanate ester resin (for example, see JP-A-2005-120173), a polyphenylene ether resin (for example, see JP-A-2005-112981) and a vinyl compound composed mainly of styrene (for example, see JP-2005-89636) are conventionally known concerning a laminate for high frequency uses. A material using the cyanate ester resin, the polyphenylene ether resin or the vinyl compound, which is used for a high multilayer board for high frequency uses, has the following problems. That is, a problem thereof is that a crack occurs on a wall surface of a through hole at a drilling time since the resin is rigid and fragile. Another problem thereof is that there is a problem about moldability since the molecular weight of the resin is large. Further, these resins are insufficient in copper foil adhesive strength because of their nonpolarity (for example, see JP-2005-89636 and J-A-6-207096).